


The Important Things

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pansy pouts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> Pansy pouts.

**Title:** The Important Things  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #83: Cool  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Pansy pouts.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Important Things

~

“It’s not fair,” Pansy grumbled. “Why him?”

Blaise sighed.

“He's not cool or rich. He's not even a pureblood.” Pansy pouted.

“They’re happy.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “So?”

“That’s apparently important,” Blaise deadpanned.

“Whatever.” Pansy resumed brooding. “I should be the one up there,” she burst out moments later, scowling as people spun to stare.

“Well, since Draco's cool, rich and pureblooded,” Blaise muttered out of the side of his mouth, “maybe that’s enough.”

Furious, Pansy watched as Draco and Severus professed their vows. “It's not fair,” she muttered as they swept down the aisle past her, looking radiantly happy.

~


End file.
